


Ole Black'n'Blue Eyes

by snoozingkitten



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingkitten/pseuds/snoozingkitten
Summary: Noctis uses the power of gods to fuck Prompto





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read, corrections welcome. Title snatched from the Fratellis song of the same name
> 
> Set just after Noctis gets the blessing from Ramuh

Noctis’ eyes glowed. Not like the way the sunlight made his face light up when it hit him at the right angle. Haloed by a more innocent and pure blessing. This was not good. Violet thunder cracking through a heavy sky, a god tired of waiting on his chosen. Prompto wasn’t thinking very clearly, all scrambled up inside his head, still shaken from being way too close to the snake woman. It just had to be snakes. 

“Prompto.” Noctis breathed, lips catching on the ‘p’. 

“Yeah?” His voice came out soft and not nearly as steady as he would have liked. 

Noctis gave him a lazy smile. All the answer Prompto was going to get. 

Noctis’ eyes glowed electric. Not as if they were pigmented pink, but like they were lit from within. Reminiscent of the neon lights from the red-light district back in Insomnia **‘GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS’** drawing people in from the street with illicit promises. Men standing outside handing out flyers as they cut through on their way home from the arcade bumping shoulders. 

Prompto couldn’t help himself, almost tripping on Noctis’ heels as he followed helplessly after him. The trees grew in around them, crowding out the watery sunlight so that everything seemed muted and soft. The rain had finally stopped but the ground was still damp enough that his boots slid across the foliage. The air held all the moisture of the last few days, not quite washed out by the storms. 

“Let’s go.” 

“Yeah, sure Noct.” Prompto replied. 

They stumbled into the camp, Noctis’ eyes still glowing. It was amazing he didn’t buzz audibly the way neon lights do. 

Noctis tugged him forward as if Prompto wasn’t following as close as he could all on his own. His skin tingled in waves as he tripped over the edges of the runes. Prompto crashed into Noctis’ back. They stumbled, tangling their feet together and weaving their way towards the tent. They almost lost it over some of the folding chairs, Noctis’ foot catching on one knocking right into Prompto’s feet. Prompto pulled away as far as Noctis’ hand tangled with his would let him and laughed, bubbling up from his chest while Noctis grinned at him indulgently. 

Separating long enough to get them untangled gave him long enough to kick off his boots, still hovering too close to each other. Slab rock dried from the sun was warm on the soles of his bare feet. Noctis pulled him along, shedding his jacket, draping it over the overturned chair. 

The others were going to come back and think they had been eaten by monsters. 

“Off.” Noctis said, tugging at Prompto’s vest. 

“Yeah, sure man.” 

Noctis busied himself pulling his t-shirt over his head, pale skin picking up the sunlight highlighting the lines between his muscles. His shoulders were thick with years of weapons training, entire torso sparse but undoubtedly solid. Pompto put his hands on his belt, pulling belt loose he licked his bottom lip watching the curve of Noctis’ ass as he bent down to unzip the large sleeping tent. 

“Is now really a good time?” His traitorous mouth asked without stopping to ask his dick. 

Noctis looked over his shoulder the light in his eyes flaring for a moment to match the curl of his thin lips. 

“Yeah Prom, it is.”

“Oh. Sure.” 

He nodded dumbly, thumbing open the button of his skinny jeans. He had them around his thighs as he crashed through the tent onto the blow-up mattress they kept in there. Noctis laughed, corralling him as they tangled together gracelessly. 

Prompto had his jeans hanging from one foot still when Noctis pulled him down into a pile with him on his back gangly legs tangled together. Prompto laughed, sudden and bright when Noctis ran his thin hands up his ribs, catching on the bottom rib before skipping up until he was clutching Prompto against his chest. Prompto breathed against Noctis’ scalp while hands under his shoulders hoisted him up and across the mattress so he was lying diagonally across with Noctis between his thighs. 

Prompto did a half-sit, until he could hook his hand across Noctis’ neck and draw him down so he was braced right over Prompto. His eyes weren’t just lit, they shone, this close it was almost painful to look at, otherworldly in an otherwise familiar face. 

“Kiss me.” Noctis said, like he wasn’t the one holding himself just above Prompto. 

He arched up, tightening his core a little harder until their lips met. Noctis let Prompto take more and more of his weight until Noctis was draped over him pressing him into the ground and let Prompto lick into his mouth. 

They were slotted groin to groin, Noctis’ sharp hips digging into his own abdomen. Prompto licked along his lips, soft pushes of his tongue along Noctis’. Noctis rolled over him like a slow wave, grinding against him while Prompto gasped into his mouth. 

“Your phone is digging into my stomach.” Prompto laughed. 

“That’s not my phone.” 

“Dude, I really think it is.” 

Noctis hummed, nosing along Promto’s cheekbone, pressing absent kisses along the freckled skin. He shifted his weight to one arm, letting more of his weight settle into crushing Prompto into the mattress. He used his free hand to fish the phone out of the front pocket on his jeans and tossed it to the side. 

“Better?” 

“Something is still poking me.” Prompto leering at Noctis’ face right in his, trapped in his gaze. 

Noctis bit at the edge of his jaw, scraping his teeth and sending a cascade of shivers down his spine.

“Come on, turn over.” 

Prompto let Noctis go so they he could sit up, Prompto’s thighs loosely around his waist. 

“You gonna join the pantless party?” 

Noctis tugged the zipper down letting his pants hang loose around narrow hips. In the relative dim of the tent Noctis eyes blazed. He was unsettlingly beautiful, mouth pink, skin lightly flushed and dick visibly straining at his briefs. 

“Yeah, soon. Roll over.” 

Prompto rolled his eyes a little, yelped when Noctis pinched the inside of his thigh. 

“Noct.” 

Noctis just raised his eyebrows, holding his gaze until Prompto wavered. It was difficult with Noctis crowding him in but he did eventually manage to flop over onto his stomach. It would be chilly if not for Noctis making Prompto take both of their weight with his knees, draped lazily across his back so he could kiss one sharp-boned shoulder. 

Focused on his breathing Prompto wasn’t anticipating sharp teeth digging into the meat of his shoulder. One hand braced by his, the other sweeping up from his stomach and back down. He tensed with the bite, grunting at the sharp burst of pain. If he curled his tailbone in and arched his back up he could feel the cradle of Noctis’ pelvis and his dick rising against his thigh. 

“Stay there for a moment.” 

Noctis’ weight was gone from him with a little grunt and Prompto stayed there, naked on his hands and knees. His face was flushed, he could feel his heartbeat loud in his ears, lips desert dry. Noctis shuffled through something on the other side of the tent. He didn’t need three guesses to figure out what. 

It sent a tiny flame alight in his stomach, deep inside of him aching to be filled. Sometimes, when Noctis touched him in a certain way, or said his name just right it set him off. Made him crave being taken over whatever was the next most convenient surface. They sparked off each other like flint in all the best and worse ways. 

 

“Ready?” 

“Yeah.” Prompto lowed his elbows, getting more comfortable with his skinny ass in the air, pale thighs spread and half hard already from anticipation and a few kisses. 

“You might want to brace.” 

Prompto was going to say something about the “Glory of the King” being a pile of flan-shit when two fingers pressed slick inside of him. He grunted instead, carefully keeping steady on his knees because Noctis was leaning over him using him to prop himself up as he fingers withdrew and pushed back inside. 

All the air was driven out of his lungs in one sharp exhalation, Noctis pressing deeper and twisting up inside in him where everything was sensitive. He couldn’t help the little shuddering noises falling from his lips. Noctis sticking his fingers up his ass the first time had been a revelation of apoplectic proportions. Hardwired right into the pleasure centers of his brain, he didn’t even need a hand on his dick to get off if he got worked just right. 

“Brace.” Noctis murmured against his hair. 

Prompto made a questioning hum. 

The scream ripped from him with his lungs twisting up tight forcing everything out and out, mind going pure white as he froze. Teetering on the edge of coming all over himself before he was even hard, just shaking violently apart. He gasped, deep heaving breaths when Noctis finally let up. 

“Wha-“ Prompto’s thighs shook, Noctis suddenly too heavy for his poor wrung out body. “What did you do to me?” 

Noctis slipped his fingers out so he could coat Prompto with his own body, pressing soft sweet kisses behind his ears and across the back of his neck. The fingers that trailed across his abs tingled, muscles firing and contracting against his will. It didn’t hurt, but it felt odd, completely out of his hands. 

“Oh gods.” Prompto whimpered, hands finger-walking up the insides of his thighs until they were stroking over his boys. Noctis’ touch made his balls ache, causing his back to arch completely against his will, exposing him for more of soothing kisses that were in no way soothing. He could finally suck in a sharp breath when cruel fingers went back to teasing the soft skin of his inner thighs. He yelped, back up to stroke the root of his cock, pulsing with blood and getting him harder faster than he could remember ever getting there. 

He braced himself on one arm that almost didn’t hold him, putting all his effort into peeling his face off the blanket. When he twisted around Noctis’ eyes were blazing, bright pink to match the flush of his sunless skin. His lazy smile promised that there was no escape from this. 

“Kiss me.” Noctis demanded. 

When Noctis was in range Prompto reared up to twist at the waist and hook an arm behind Noctis’ shoulders to pull him into an aggressive kiss. Noctis whined against his mouth, wrapping his free hand against his chest taking a tiny portion of their combined weight. 

Prompto bit at Noctis’ lips. 

A touch to the head of his cock had him shrieking, a shrill sound that he wasn’t even aware he could make. 

Prompto fell, sort of half on his side, everything went sideways and shivery. 

Noctis laughed, following him down, touching the top of his dick against with his electric fingers and even though he felt it coming he still squealed trying to roll away. It was too much, pure sensation running through his body and threatening to strip him down to his bones, burn away all his nerves and leave him raw. He didn’t know what to do with that much raw feeling. 

“Is it a lot?” Noctis hovered over him, kissing Prompto’s slack lips slowly until he stopped shaking. His was slow and gravelly. 

Prompto just shook his head. 

His nipples didn’t feel quite so much like being struck by lightening. Yet it was like being lit on fire all the same. It tore through him, his mouth worked soundlessly chest pushed up and into Noctis’ big hands. 

On and on it went, Noctis scratching across his nipples with blunt nails, electricity crackling in their wake rewiring his whole body until his chest throbbed and each jolt had him sobbing. In between Noctis kissed him, a parody of the sweet lover as he dug into him and tore him to pieces. 

“Please.” Prompto begged, head thrown back, twisted across the bedding but not free of Noctis’ hands pinning him down where he wanted him. His tits had never felt like this before, fire licking up inside his chest, heart stuttering when he felt even the barest tease of fingers. He wanted more, and he wanted it all to stop so he could just breath without his body being pushed further and further beyond what he thought he could take. 

Two fingers slid right into his ass, he must have lost time somewhere in there because they were slick. There was a familiar fullness, almost comforting. 

He screamed again, arching and clawing at the sheets as thunder arced through him, from his toes and all the way up to his hair. 

He was a bomb right on the edge of expanding into an inescapable fireball. It tore through him, his drooling cock almost an afterthought as he came messily all over himself, sobbing through the aftershocks that ripped through him. 

Prompto’s world was a little blurry from the tears clinging to his eyelashes when he began to move again. Noctis was low-key rubbing off against his thigh, the scratch of his pants and the wet slide of the head of his dick. 

“Noct?” He rasped. 

“Yeah?” Noctis was braced over him, panting slowly shirt pulled up under his pits, core clenching as he rolled his hips. 

“Is that your phone?” 

Noctis’ laugh turned into a low groan. 

“Fuck you.” 

The thought was tempting, he feels all shook up inside like everything was pulled out and shoved back in carelessly. Noctis’ dick would feel so good sliding in. 

Two fingers back and Prompto shrieked, collapsing with his face right into the blankets. “This feel like my phone?” 

He whimpered, Noctis fingering his prostate with fingers that still crackled with magic. Prompto writhed, speared on fingers eyes clenched tight to try and stave off over-stimulation. He had just come; it should have been impossible for him to feel this keyed up, like he could go again if that was what Noctis really wanted. 

That did seem to be what Noctis wanted. Three fingers in his ass felt like a lot, sensation eclipsed by Noctis’ booty magic. Prompto gasped wordlessly, leaking everywhere. He might have been begging, but he wasn’t sure of anything past the ache in his balls and the sensation of electricity curling in his stomach. 

“I want to see another.” 

Prompto shook his head, uncoordinated movements pinned in place easily. 

Noctis grabbed his cock connecting the circuit. Prompto shrieked, curling in on himself for a long breathless moment, pure pleasure coursing thought him. He shattered into a million pieces, contained only by Noctis above him, drawing it out while Prompto whined, come splattered all over his stomach and unable to stop shaking. 

The aftermath left him weak, it was only by the grace of the king god that he was able to even coordinate the movements needed to breath. That was a fucking spiritual experience. 

He was lying facedown, one hand on his hip tilting his ass up. The throbbing echoed all over his body, even his toes tingling. 

Noctis’ tongue drawing down his spine tingled with static. His breathing was wet pants against his skin, little grunts punctuating every other breath or so. 

“Go for it.” Prompto slurred, voice wavering. 

Noctis whined. He dropped his weight, the head of his cock pressing into Promto’s fucked out hole, sliding in slick and easy. 

He grunted, the pressure was almost too much, he was so raw inside. He grit his teeth and took each and every sharp thrust. There was a fierce glow of pride each time he was able to push himself past his limits. This included rolling his hips up into Noctis’ thrusts, panting and sweating. 

“Fuck Prom,” 

He couldn’t even pull his face out of the blankets to watch Noctis come, just clench weakly around him, Noctis feeling huge inside of him. Noctis snarled something that wasn’t in English, words not meant to be wasted on human ears. 

Prompto whimpered, shivering all over as Noctis pulled out, wet and spent and collapsed in a pile next to him. It took effort to turn his head enough to watch the flutter of Noctis’ eyelashes. 

It was stiflingly hot in the tent, they probably reeked of sex. 

“I don’t think I’m ever going to move again.” Prompto managed after long moments of just breathing together. 

Noctis grunted half asleep already.

**Author's Note:**

> If only Prom had been there when he got Shiva


End file.
